russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs
='ABIAS-CBN News and Current Affairs, Panig sa Sarili, Panig kay Noynoy, Panig sa Pagbagsak ng Bayan'= ABS-CBN Integrated News and Current Affairs' (formerly ABS-CBN News and Public Affairs; commonly ABS-CBN News), is the news division of Philippine media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of its news programs. Its current slogan is Malasakit sa Isa't-Isa (Tagalog for Devotion to Others). According to the SWS media trust survey, ABS-CBN News & Current Affairs topped the list among Philippines news and broadcast organizations, garnering 68% of the public trust.It serves the main ABS-CBN, the Regional Network Group, the UHF sports channel S+A, the cable channels ABS-CBN News Channel and DZMM TeleRadyo, the flagship radio station DZMM and the regional radio networks DYAP 765 Palawan, DYAB 1512 Cebu and DXAB 1296 Davao and a news website ABS-CBNnews.com.The division operates mainly and headquartered at ABS-CBN Broadcast Complex in Quezon City while the ABS-CBN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific and the Middle East with the help of ABS-CBN Global Ltd., these make ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering.The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and former ABS-CBN’s North America Bureau Chief, and now ABS-CBN's Senior Vice President for News and Current Affairs Ging Reyes. It is further subdivided into different subgroups:Aside from regular programming, it also operates the ABS-CBN News Channel, the first and the only 24-hour English language news service in the country. The division also operates a news website ABS-CBNnews.com in partnership with BusinessMirror. Current-programs on ABS-CBN *News-Patrol *Weekend-Patrol *Bandila-Primetime *Bandila-Late-Night * TV Patrol-Primetime * TV Patrol-Late-Night * TV Patrol-Weekend-Primetime * TV Patrol-Weekend-Late-Night *ABS-CBN-Weekend-News *Umagang Kay Ganda *Umagang Kay Ganda-Weekend Current programs on ABS-CBN News Channel *''ANC Breaking News'' *''ANC Headlines'' *''ANC Live'' *''ANC Presents'' *''Business Nightly'' *''Cityscape'' *''Dateline Philippines'' *''Executive Class'' *''First Look'' *''Future Perfect'' *''Green Living'' *''Hardball'' *''Headstart'' *''Mornings @ ANC'' *''On The Scene'' *''Pipol on ANC'' *''Prime News'' *''Primetime on ANC'' *''Shop Talk'' *''Storyline'' *''Talkback with Tina Palma'' *''Tamano Perspective'' *''The World Tonight'' *''Top Story'' Current-programs on The Filipino Channel *''Adobo Nation'' *''Balitang America'' *''Balitang Canada'' *''Balitang Europe'' *''Balitang Middle East'' *''Citizen Pinoy'' *''Kwentong Disyerto'' Current-programs on ABS-CBN Regional Network Group *''Agri Tayo Dito'' *''Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita'' *''Maayong Buntag Kapamilya'' *''Maayong Buntag Mindanao'' *''Mag TV Na'' *''Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao'' *''Marhay na Aga Kapamilya!'' *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapamilya'' *''Pamahaw Espesyal'' *''Sikat Ka! Iloilo'' *''Derecho: Tagpangapin Sang Banwa'' *''The Morning Show'' *''Bida Kapampangan'' *''Bayanijuan'' *''Ano Ngani?'' *''Tubag!'' *''Salandigan'' *''Gikan sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''Arankada'' Regional-TV Patrol *''TV Patrol Bicol (ABS-CBN TV-11 Naga)'' *''TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (ABS-CBN TV-2 Isabela)'' *''TV Patrol Ilocos (ABS-CBN TV-7 Laoag)'' *''TV Patrol North Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan)'' *''TV Patrol Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio)'' *''TV Patrol Palawan (ABS-CBN TV-7 Palawan)'' *''TV Patrol Pampanga (ABS-CBN TV-46 Pampanga)'' *''TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN TV-38 Lipa)'' *''TV Patrol Central Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu)'' *''TV Patrol Negros (ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod)'' *''TV Patrol Panay (ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo)'' *''TV Patrol Tacloban (ABS-CBN TV-2 Tacloban)'' *''TV Patrol Caraga (ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan)'' *''TV Patrol Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-5 Cotabato)'' *''TV Patrol Chavacano (ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga)'' *''TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-2 Cagayan de Oro)'' *''TV Patrol Socsksargen (ABS-CBN TV-3 General Santos)'' *''TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao)'' *''TV Patrol Western Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-9 Pagadian)'' iPatrol Mo! ABS-CBN News launched its own citizen journalism campaign during its coverage of the 2007 Philippine General Elections. Initially entitled Boto Mo, iPatrol Mo! (Tagalog for Your Vote, You Patrol), it reflects upon the station's flagship newscast, TV Patrol. The campaign is now called Bayan Mo, iPatrol Mo! (Your Town, You Patrol) and is often abbreviated as BMPM.An extension of the campaign BMPM: Ako ang Simula (I Am the Beginning) was launched on May 11, 2009 - and was its banner for the network's coverage of the 2010 Presidential Elections. A re-launch of the campaign was carried out in June 2009 by the network as part of its commemoration of Philippine Independence Day.For 2013, the campaign evolves to BMPM: Tayo Na! (Tagalog for Let's Go!) as its citizen journalism arm for the network's coverage of the 2013 Elections. This campaign was kicked off last June 12, 2012.What once started out as an arm that is mainly dependent on using SMS and MMS technologies, BMPM has provided more venues for "Patrollers" - people who submit reports to BMPM - through its digital and social media presences, including its Facebook account, Twitter account, and its redesigned website (where people could upload their reports through the website's "Submit" page or through using the Hashtag #BMPMTayoNa). BMPM also comes as a feature in two mobile apps - ABS-CBNnews.com's and COMELEC's - which are present in iOS, Android, and Windows.The network's two main competitors - GMA and TV5 - also have their own citizen journalism campaigns named YouScoop! and News5 Everywhere, respectively. News Specials See also *ABS-CBN Corporation *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Sports and Action *List of programs broadcast by DZMM *List of programs shown on the ABS-CBN News Channel *DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 kHz AM External links * ABS-CBN Official Website * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs Official Website * ABS-CBN News Channel Official Website * DZMM Official Website Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN